Natsu no Koi
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: A/U-Porque un amor de verano puede llegar a ser eterno- esas fueron las palabras que su hermano le dijo alguna vez durante su infancia. Pero ¿en verdad podría amar por siempre a ese chico tan frio y misterioso? El mar puede tener la respuesta.
1. Brisa marina

**Hola. Aquí de nuevo yo para molestarlas con mis historias. Saben estaba pensando en cual de mis dos proyectos poner primero, pero creo que como últimamente estoy muy obsesionada con el ulquihime será Natsu no koi y después el ichiruki : ) **

**Ya saben lo de las apariencias de los personajes por lo que ya no lo dire ¿ok? **

A/U_**-**__Porque un amor de verano puede llegar a ser eterno__**- esas fueron las palabras que su hermano le dijo alguna vez durante su infancia. Pero ¿en verdad podría amar por siempre a ese chico tan frio y misterioso? El mar puede tener la respuesta.**_

**Dejen reviews**

**Discúlpenme si hay occ.**

**Declaimer **

**Bleach es propiedad de tite kubo, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes en una mera recreación para divertir sin fines de lucro.**

**Escuchen **El verano **de Dulce Maria.**

**Cap. 1 Brisa Marina**

**.**

**.**

—_Orihime ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó preocupado un chico de cabellos castaños al tiempo que se hincaba al lado de una pequeña niña de corto cabello naranja, quien se encontraba acurrucada sobre sus rodillas y lloraba fuertemente._

— _¿Por qué teneos que regresar a casa?- lloró frotándose los ojos._

—_Por que es nuestra casa tenemos que regresar a ella-habló compresivo, intentó acercarse para calmarla pero la niña se negó al tacto._

— _¡Pero no quiero! ¡Sora-niisan no quiero irme!- gritó elevando el rostro para clavar sus orbes castaños y llorosos en los de su hermano._

— _¿Por qué?- inquirió, la pelinaranja hizo un puchero._

—_No quiero dejar de ver al príncipe – Sora parpadeó sorprendido y miró fijamente a su hermanita._

—_Príncipe… ¿Cuál príncipe Orihime?- sabía que las niñas de 10 años aun soñaban con los cuentos de hadas, pero eran eso cuentos, entonces de quien hablaba la ojicastaña._

—_El príncipe del arrecife, es muy, muy alto y sus ojos son muy bonitos también, pero siempre esta triste- contestó segura de sus palabras y su mirada se volvió algo melancólica._

— _¿Estás segura? No lo abras soñado- ella negó ferozmente._

— _Claro que no lo soñé, él me regaló un caracol aquí lo tengo- rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sonrió cuando sus dedos encontraron la pequeña concha, la sacó y se la mostró- .Ves, aquí esta, él me la dio ¿no es bonito?- el pelicastaño miró el pequeño objeto marino, luego a su hermana y después sonrió._

—_Sí, muy bonito, pero Orihime tenemos que irnos, tal vez si te ayudo a despedirte…_

—_No quiero, Sora-niisan el me dijo que si una persona desaparece de su vida él sólo los olvida. No quiero que me olvide nunca, nunca. No quiero que lo haga.- las lagrimas volvieron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos. Fue entonces que el mayor lo comprendió._

— _¿Lo quieres verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza._

—_Sí, por eso no quiero que me olvide, de sólo pensarlo me duele aquí- apunto su pecho-. ¿Por qué me duele? ¿Por qué lo quiero? No se parece a cómo te quiero a ti ¿Por qué?_

—_Orihime-la llamó, ella levantó el rostro y su hermano le tomó por las mejillas –. Ese dolor se llama amor. Sabes en verano es algo común, no se a que se deba, pero así es- la pelinaranja lo miró sin comprender- y no importa la situación en la que nazca, el amor es eterno, puede que cuando crezcas olvides todo acerca de él, pero en tu corazón siempre va a estar- marcó su frase poniendo su mano en el punto exacto donde estaba aquel órgano._

—_Pero no quiero olvidarlo._

—_Bueno puede que eso no suceda ¿sabes porque?- cuestiono serio, sonrió cuando la pequeña negó con la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron curiosos por la respuesta- Porque un amor de verano puede llegar a ser eterno._

— _¿En serio?- la esperanza se colaba por sus pestañas._

—_Sí, ahora ¿lista para regresar a casa?_

— _¡Sí!- sonrió ampliamente y sin ningún atisbo de llanto en su cara._

_._

Abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Qué había sido eso? Hacía años que no soñaba con su hermano Sora y de qué príncipe hablaba no podía recordar nada relacionado con eso, a lo mejor todo era producto de su imaginación o tal vez algo del almuerzo le había caído mal, sabía que los espárragos con avellana tenían que llevar salsa de soya. Se le hizo agua la boca de solo pensar en ese manjar, claro según ella. Se estiró un poca, dejando ver su increíble delantera, su cabello largo y ondulado color naranja le cayó en la cara, por lo que decidió atarlo con una goma; paso sus dedos por su cara ovalada y barbilla afilada, pómulos anchos, mejillas regordetas, piel blanca y hermosos ojos castaños. Definitivamente en ella ya no quedaba rastro de una niña o adolescente era una mujer joven hecha y derecha.

—Estamos llegando a Fukuoka, pasajeros prepárense aterrizaremos en unos minutos, pas…-

Se apresuro en ponerse el cinturón y miró la ventana, hacia 12 años que no iba a ese lugar, la última vez fue cuando tenía 10 años, precisamente el tiempo de ese sueño, además le traía ciertos recuerdos de su hermano. Ah, su hermano la persona más maravillosa del mundo, esa que fue como su padre, esa a la cual perdió en un accidente de coche cuando tenía 11. Su mirada se volvió melancólica, Fukuoka tenía muchos recuerdos lindos de él en sus playas. Playas, hablando de eso tal vez se quedaría un par de días en la posada de esa playa a la que iban. Bueno los suficientes antes de buscar una casa para vivir porque sí, ella se mudaría a Fukuoka, ya que el próximo ciclo escolar daría clases en un parvulario de ahí. Lo único que no le agradaba era que no podría ver tan seguido a sus amigos, aunque Tatsuki, su mejor amiga, le había asegurado que trataría de visitarla un fin de semana al mes, lo cual sabia que sería complicado puesto que ella era oficial de la policía y su tiempo libre era limitado y casi escaso. Hablando de eso comenzaba a extrañar a horrores a sus amigos y eso que sólo llevaba medio día sin verlos, no se podía imaginar como lo haría cuando los días en el calendario se fueran acumulando.

—Señorita ¿sucede algo?-levantó la cabeza al sentir que alguien le tomaba por el hombro, vio la cara de una de las azafatas y se quedó algo descolocada.

—Estoy perfecta ¿Por qué?- ladeó la cabeza.

—Hace unos minutos que aterrizamos y están por llevar el avión a limpieza- sonrió cordial y apenada.

—¡Ah! Lo siento no me di cuenta- se puso roja como tomate y trató de salir de ahí, menuda cabeza tenia no mas a ella se le ocurría ponerse a pensar en cosas como esas.

Ahora tenía que ver donde habían quedado sus valijas y luego iría a ese lugar.

* * *

— ¡Oh mi dios! ¿Puede ser posible? Eres…eres ¿Inoue-chan?

La pelinaranja parpadeo sorprendida, su boca era una perfecta y pequeña o. La anciana que se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la posada la miro con añoranza y alegría, por lo que la ojicastaña no supo si era correcto o no decirle que no tenía ni pisca de idea sobre quien rayos era.

— ¿Eh? Esto…- miró nerviosa en todas direcciones - _vamos piensa, busca alguna excusa_- se apuró mentalmente, pero la anciana se le adelantó.

—No me recuerdas ¿cierto?- negó apenada, la señora rió y clavo esos ojitos de pajarito, negros muy negros y brillosos, en los de la voluptuosa chica -. No te preocupe, es natural ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viniste- le palmeo la cabeza, a pesar de que le sacaba medio palmo de altura.

—Lo siento, a pesar de que usted me recuerda mi memoria es tan mala que la ha olvidado- hizo una reverencia.

—Pero que dices, no sea tan formal Inoue-chan, y dime como te ha ido ¿quieres una habitación o no planeas quedarte?

—Gracias. Y si, pienso quedarme un tiempo al menos hasta que encuentre una casa cercana a mi lugar de trabajo- comentó mirando al suelo.

—Oh vaya así que vivirás en Fukuoka, eso me alegra, pero que dice tu hermano la última vez que los vi ustedes eran tan unidos, él era tan lindo y educado que deseé que fuera mi nieto ¿no se sentirá triste porque ya no estés?- la mirada de Inoue se oscureció y su semblante se puso algo serió e incomodo.

—Mi hermano falleció hace 11 años- dijo agachando la cabeza, haciendo que los mechones de su copete le taparan los orbes.

—Oh mi dios, perdona mi actitud impertinente, me disculpo- cierto tono triste embargaba la voz de la casera y es que los Inoue siempre se habían alojado en sus vacaciones con ella, por lo que la anciana termino por cogerles cariño.

—Descuide fue hace mucho, además me alegra que alguien más lo recuerde - sonrió.

—Ya veo, te llevare a tu habitación para que descanses- avisó girando. La ojicastaña le siguió en total silencio.

Era un cuarto muy bonito, amplio con una cama, una cómoda, un closet, un baño completo y lo que más resaltaba un gran balcón desde donde se podía ver perfectamente el mar, decidió tomar un baño puesto que había estado varias horas en el avión. Al salir, traía puesto un vestido suelto de tirantes color turquesa con pequeños decorados en la zona del busto, un regalo de su excéntrico amigo Ishida Uryu.

Orihime respiro varias veces después de haberse secado el cabello y recostada en la cama trató de dormir un poco, pero estar en un lugar que ella y Sora visitaban la ponía ansiosa, además de que una cosa no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza una y otra vez ¿De qué príncipe hablaba ella? Sabía que no podía confiar enteramente en los sueños, ya que aunque fuera un posible recuerdo podía estar alterado gracias a su imaginación. Pero y si era cierto ¿Quién sería él?

— ¡Ah! Me voy a volver loca- exclamó despeinándose.

—Inoue-chan la cena esta lista- la voz de la casera interrumpió sus acciones.

— ¿Cena?- murmuró, miró el reloj de la cabecera de la cama y vio que eran las 7 de la noche -. Y yo que creí que no había dormido, debo haberlo hecho sin que me diera cuenta.- se rascó la nuca, puso los pies en el suelo, tomó sus sandalias y bajo a cenar, la comida se veía tan deliciosa que se le antojo mortalmente.

— ¿Te gustó?- cuestiono la casera mirándola desde su puesto con un sonrisa, la ojicastaña sintió fervientemente.

—Abuela, estoy de regresó y traje a cenar a…- vocifero una voz masculina, ambas miradas cayeron en su dueño. Un chico alto de cuerpo bien dotado, pile bronceada, y ojos y cabello azulados (N/A: a que no saben quién…;) y una actitud algo arrogante según se podía apreciar con su pose. Detrás de él venía una chica, de delantera exagera y largo cabello rizado color verde, ojos pardos y piel algo bronceada.

—Bienvenidos. Tomen asiento ahora les sirvo, por cierto Grimmjow ella es Inoue-chan se quedara un par de días- informo la mayor.

—Ya.- le saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

—Buenas noches, me llamo Inoue Orihime gracias por cuidar de mi- hizo un reverencia, a lo que el chico bufó la otra muchacha solo rió por lo bajo.

—Un gusto soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, pero todos me dicen Nel- se presentó amablemente, la ojicastaña sonrió. La casera regreso con la comida de ambos y estos se dispusieron a cenar.

—Obásan usted y su nieto no son japoneses ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelinaranja después de haberlos observado detenidamente. Y es que ellos no se acercaban al contexto de uno.

—Humm jujuju, así es somos franceses, igual que la familia de Nel-chan, pero hemos vivido tanto tiempo en Japón que lo queremos como si fuera nuestra tierra natal.

—Ya, me alegro. Hmm, obásan saldré un rato, prometo no llegar muy tarde- miró el reloj eran a penas las 8:30.

—Está bien ten cuidado Inoue-chan-deseó, los otros dos asintieron.

Bueno solo daría una vuelta por la playa y después regresaría a la posada.

* * *

La brisa marina golpeo su rostro, inhalo profundamente aquel olor salado y miro maravillada el oscuro mar nocturno, era una vista tan magnífica, agrandado por el hecho de que sin querer termino cercas de un arrecife de coral. Se acerco a la orilla del cenote y quitándose la sandalia sumergió el pie, el agua estaba fría pero daba una sensación agradable. Pronto su mente estaba debatiendo entre sí meterse o no a nadar.

— Eso sería una mala idea mujer- una voz grave y profunda la saco de sus ensoñaciones, giró rápidamente la cabeza.

Grave error.

Por la velocidad perdió el equilibrio, cayó al agua no sin antes ver parcialmente a la luz de la luna piel blanca como la porcelana y cabellos negros, cerró los ojos al sentir el liquido salado entrar en ellos y en sus pulmones. Sintió como algo se enroscaba de su cintura, abrió la boca y los ojos de la sorpresa pero aun estaba bajo el agua por lo que a consecuencia tragó líquido y perdió la consciencia.

Sentía un extraño calor contra sus labios y la sensación de que algo entraba por su boca ¿Aire? Sí era aíre lo que entraba, pero de una manera extraña, abrió los ojos lentamente y sus orbes se encontraron con otros, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, esa persona le estaba dando respiración boca a boca, en otras palabras ese hombre la beso.

Tosió fuertemente. Jalando aire a sus pulmones y su cara se puso roja como un tomate maduro.

—Te dije que era peligroso- recriminó serió al tiempo de que se alejaba, ella entre jadeos lo miro, abrió los ojos como platos; ese hombre era increíblemente guapo, piel blanca tanto que se parecida a la cal, cabello negro y despeinado con un mechón que le atravesaba la frente y caía en bifurcación sobre su nariz, pero lo más llamativo e hipnotizante eran sus ojos, como un par de esmeraldas con un brillo minúsculo. Si bello muy, muy bello y la había besado.

—lo siento- nada mas salió de su boca. Se quedo congelada cuando un recuerdo vino a ella.

— _Eso sería una mala idea niña- una voz áspera la hizo distraerse de sus intentos por tomar una caracola que estaba en aquel arrecife, tan cerca y tan lejos para la pequeña Orihime._

_Por consecuencia cayó al agua, sentía que se ahogaba, el chico que la había advertido fue quien la sacó._

—_Te dije que era peligroso-regañó serio, los ojos castaños miraron los esmeralda con temor._

—_Lo siento._

Parpadeó repetidas veces ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—No tenia planes de hacerlo-se pasó una mano por el cabello y la miró sin emoción alguna en su hermoso rostro. Le recordó vagamente a un demonio seductor y distante. Qué rayos estaba pensando, seguramente la sal le afecto el cerebro. Un silencio sepulcral reino entre ellos, al parecer el moreno no era hombre de muchas palabras, lo que desesperó a la pelinaranja.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó al fin ella. El la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Se supone que debo contestar?-musitó indiferente, ella asintió fervientemente -. Ulquiorra Cifer.

— Yo me llamó Inoue Orihime- otro silencio prolongado. La chica se llevó una mano a los labios aun estaban calientes, un rojo feroz se apodero de sus mejillas.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera, Ulquiorra-san…- llamó ella, el moreno se detuvo.

—Mujer-comenzó sin girarse, en ese momento como si se tratara de una película una versión posiblemente más joven de él apareció a su lado, cuando viró medio rostro y la miro impávido –_**Sí vas a llamarme por mi nombre no utilices prefijos, son innecesarios**_ –Orihime abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, en cambio Ulquiorra la ignoro y siguió su camino.

— Imposible- susurró llevándose una mano a su alocado corazón palpitante. No podía ser verdad, ese sueño sólo era eso ¿no? Ese hombre no podía ser aquel príncipe, bueno si podía, lo que no podía ser cierto es que…

Aun estuviera enamorada de él.

—_Porque un amor de verano puede llegar a ser eterno._

Esas palabras no podían ser verdad o ¿Si? Su hermano definitivamente debía estar equivocado.

.

"_-Ese día cuando la brisa marina asediaba la noche, me tope de frente con el destino, atado al ala de un elegante demonio y el verano apenas comenzaba-"_

**Hasta aquí el primer cap. Ah que lindo se siente regresar, espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen reviews**

**Aclaración en este fic Orihime nunca de los nunca estuvo enamorada de Ichigo, estuvo, está y estará enamora de Ulquiorra de eso me encargo. **

**Akari se despide**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Caracolas rosadas

**Hola. Siento la demora, pero a diferencia de Dulce Amor, los capítulos no los podre subir tan rápido. Agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews y a los que no igual.**

**Por favor sigan leyendo y que disfruten.**

**A/U-**Porque un amor de verano puede llegar a ser eterno**- esas fueron las palabras que su hermano le dijo alguna vez durante su infancia. Pero ¿en verdad podría amar por siempre a ese chico tan frio y misterioso? El mar puede tener la respuesta.**

**Dejen reviews**

**Discúlpenme si hay occ.**

**Declaimer**

**Bleach es propiedad de tite kubo, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes en una mera recreación para divertir sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaración en este fic Orihime nunca de los nunca estuvo enamorada de Ichigo, estuvo, está y estará enamora de Ulquiorra de eso me encargo. Por cierto Ulquiorra si es humano. El fic tendrá alrededor de 5 caps.**

**Escuchen****El verano****de Dulce María.**

**Cap.2 Caracolas Rosadas**

.

.

El sol brillaba tan fuerte que los rayos podían quemar la piel de cualquiera sino se protegía, gotitas pequeñas de sudor bajaron por la frente de la pelinaranja, quien suspiró por quinta vez y relamió sus labios, secos como un desierto. Se le antojaba horriblemente una buena limonada en esos momentos, después de todo hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, fijándose en los detalles de las sandalias de verano que traía, no tenía nada mejor que hacer para distraerse. Miró la playa donde se encontraba, era esa playa a la que su hermano solía llevarla, recordó que en algunas ocasiones se puso a buscar caracolas rosadas, según le había dicho daban buena suerte, claro si las encontrabas intactas, pero nunca había podido encontrar una así, solo blancas, naranjas, con puntitos y si eran rosas estaban rotas.

Excepto…

Sus mejillas se arremolinaron de sangre y abrió los ojos nerviosa, se golpeo mentalmente por haber recordado algo, si, ella nunca pudo encontrar una caracola intacta, pero él sí. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, otra vez estaba pensando en el, en Ulquiorra. En ese apuesto hombre que conoció cuando era niña y del cual se enamoro; se supone que ya no debería sentir nada por él, pero entonces las palabras de su hermano desarmaban por completo sus pensamientos.

Un amor de verano puede ser eterno.

Y aunque sonara estúpido, comenzaba a creer que era cierto, después de todo su corazón no había dejado de latir como loco sicótico desde la noche anterior, cuando volvió a verlo al ser rescatada por él, nuevamente, como hace 12 años. No pudo evitar sentir aquellos sentimientos en su pecho, ni ese calor y añoranza que le salían desde lo más profundo de su alma. Debía aceptarlo:

Seguía enamorada de ese hombre.

Sabia a la perfección que eso era una reverenda idiotez, pero así era, el único consuelo, o martirio, era que no volvería a verlo, solo había sido cosa del destino que se volvieran a ver y quedaba claro que él no la recordaba, su rostro se volvió triste, si él no la recordaba ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple, a diferencia del pelinegro, ella recordar a la perfección una parte en especifico de su convivencia.

Mirando el mar fijamente, dejó que los recuerdos de su infancia la absorbieran.

.

.

.

_La ojicastaña intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar un caracol, que se encontraba en un hueco del cenote, pero el lugar donde se haya dicho objeto era tan lejano para sus pequeñas y delgadas manos, que apenas si podían rozar una de las puntas._

_-Niña, vas a caerte- advirtió una voz serena a su espalda, la pelinaranja sonrió ampliamente, dejando de lado sus intentos de capturar el molusco, se giró y abrazó por el cuello al alto pelinegro._

_-¡Ulquiorra! Viniste, me alegro tanto, pensé que no te vería hoy- afirmó emocionada, el ojiesmeralda por su parte se limitó a deshacer el agarre de la pequeña, después de todo ese mocosa le había cogido cierto cariño y vaya que se lo demostraba. Pero ese comportamiento lo ponía incomodo, aunque comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos abrazos sorpresa. La ojicastaña se rehusó a separarse_

_-¿Qué hacías?-inquirió el moreno mirando el agua. La niña se despegó de él y se llevo las manos a la espalda._

_-Intentaba tomar un caracol- murmuró enfrascada en la vergüenza, el levantó ligeramente una ceja._

_-¿Ese?- apuntó, ella asintió._

_-…-en silenció el chico que no pasaría de los 15 años, se inclinó para tomar la tan preciada coraza marina. Sacudió su mano para quitar los restos de líquido salado y entregarle el objeto a la niña._

_-Gracias- exclamó emocionada, se paró de puntitas para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, como muestra de agradecimiento. _

_El chico se quedo estático por unos segundos, no se esperaba eso por parte de la mocosa. Clavó su mirada en los transparentes ojos de esa niña rara. Eran tan inocentes y puros que algo extraño se removía en el pecho del pelinegro, algo que no podía nombrar ni descifrar; algo que en verdad no le gustaba pero a la vez le fascinaba; estaba sometido a un encanto sutil y misterioso desprendido por esa pequeña. Por su parte Orihime, miraba ilusionada y feliz su caracol, en verdad que estaba agradecida con el ojiesmeralda, por algún motivo le gustaba de sobremanera estar con él, escaparse un rato de su hermano para encontrarse con el príncipe, como le decía por lo increíblemente lindo que era, había algo en ese chico, algo triste, misteriosos, atrayente algo que la obligaba a pensar casi todo el tiempo en él. Eran completamente nuevos y confusos esos sentimientos en ella, después de todo solo era una niña, una niña que despertaba a la vida. Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, la ojicastaña estaba recargada en la espalda del moreno, que parecía estar meditando._

_-Ulquiorra-llamó Orihime mirando fijamente la luna, que había salido hacia un par de minutos -¿tienes amigos?_

_-Eso es innecesario, no tengo porque tenerlos- contesto mirándola por encima de su hombro, el pequeño rostro mostro tristeza._

_-¿Entonces no somos amigos?-preguntó en un puchero._

_-Las personas van y vienen, constantemente desaparecen de la vida de otros, por lo que no veo ningún beneficio en recordar personas a las que tal vez nunca vea de nuevo, los amigos básicamente son lo mismo niña- intentó explicar._

_-Ósea que me olvidaras ¿no? Yo no quiero eso- se volteo con brusquedad, para enterrar el rostro en la espalda de Ulquiorra y aferrar sus manos a la camiseta del ojiesmeralda. El pelinegro no supo reaccionar, de un momento a otro la pelinaranja estaba llorando. –No quiero eso, no lo quiero- lloró contra su espalda._

_-Niña…-Ulquiorra se viró y tomó a la pequeña de los hombros, que se sacudían por sus sollozos._

_-Por favor dime que no lo harás, aun cuando me vaya- rogó con sus ojos cristalinos y llorosos, el moreno sintió un extraño retortijón en el estomago._

_-No puedo hacerlo._

_Esto solo causo mas llanto por parte de la chica. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

_._

_._

_._

Porque estaba enamorada de él, respondió a aquella pregunta que se hizo hacia tiempo, una pregunta a la cual en su infancia no pudo responder y ahora que era más grande sabía la respuesta. Y esa era la razón, Ulquiorra no creía en las amistades por ello olvidaba con facilidad a las personas, entonces ella fue lo mismo, solo un recuerdo que no valió la pena guardar, un recuerdo que solo ella guardaba.

Y eso dolía más que nada.

Un balón golpeo su pie, extrañada lo recogió y miró hacia todas direcciones buscando su dueño.

-¡Cuidado señorita!

Tarde algo le había dado una buena zancadilla, mandándola de lleno al suelo arenoso. Eso le pasaba por distraída.

* * *

El pelinegro caminaba por la playa, necesitaba un respiro, desde luego que si, había estado casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en su estudio, intentando inspirarse o idear una forma para terminar su más reciente saga. Si, Ulquiorra Cifer era escritor, y uno muy reconocido, sobre todo por sus novelas de terror y suspenso. Había iniciado un nuevo proyecto, una trilogía; pero como por arte de magia se le habían esfumado las ideas de la cabeza, quedándose no muy lejos del final que deseaba para el inicio de los tomos. Pero es que no hallaba algo que lograra atrapar el interés y a la vez dejara incógnitas para la siguiente edición.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba atorado.

Unos destellos naranjas aparecieron en su mente, tal vez si introducía a una mujer, misteriosa que metiera al protagonista en algún lio tanto personal como laboral y a la vez diera a entender que sus conexiones eran más estrechas con respecto al pasado podría… porque rayos se le venía eso a la mente con recordar a mujer que había salvado la noche anterior, podría ser ella fuente de inspiración o más aun porque seguía pensando en ella, esa mujer era irrelevante en su vida, quizás nunca la vería otra vez. Tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que la había visto, aunque también podría ser debido al cansancio por la fala de sueño que lo asediaba esas últimas semanas. Cual fuera la razón de ese fenómeno, debía pasar de ella y concentrarse.

-¡Cuidado señorita!-escucho a alguien gritar y levantó el rostro justo en el instante en que un perro Akita japonés le metía tremenda zancadilla a un voluptuosa mujer de largo cabello naranja. Sin saber porque, se acerco para ayudarla a levantarse-. Lo siento señorita- se disculpaba un chico de cabellos azulados.

-ja,ja, no te preocupes, ten aquí tienes- aun en el suelo le entrego un pelota al muchacho-Solo ten más cuidado ¿vale?- sonrió acaricieando la cabeza del animal que la había tumbado.

-Si- se sonrojo por la sonrisa tan linda de la mujer, miro a su perro uy después ambos se fueron corriendo.

-¡Ay! Pero como dolió- se quejo cuando esos dos ya no estaban, mas sin embargo no sintió al pelinegro, no lo miró hasta que el ojiesmeralda le tendió una mano para ayudarla …¿Ulquiorra?- él la miró fijo, entonces la reconoció, era la chica del día anterior.

-Mujer, si que eres torpe- a pesar de la falta de expresión del moreno, eso pudo tomarse como burla por parte de él. La mujer se puso colorada, parecía que solo se encontraban en situaciones de ese estilo, tanto en el pasado como en el presente.

-N..No me lo tienes que decir- recriminó, tomando impulso para levantarse, estrellándose contra el pecho del ojiesmeralda en el proceso.

Sus ojos chocaron, esmeralda contra café, la intensidad de su choque era tal que parecía que cualquier movimiento podría romper el ambiente. Ella se sentía nerviosa y el solo la observaba intrigado por la familiaridad de ese rostro que apenas había visto la noche anterior y podía mirar claramente el día de hoy. Orihime se dio cuenta que a su pesar que el moreno era mucho más apuesto de lo que había visto anteriormente, ahora podía apreciarlo perfectamente. El sonido de una gaviota rompió el momento, la pelinaranja agradeció aquello y se separó del moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-intentó iniciar una conversación.

-Caminaba- respondió cortante, y comenzaron a platicar amenamente, caminaron uno al lado del otro por la playa, ignorando por completo a todo el mundo y que el sol empezaba a ponerse; la ojicasta se sorprendió al saber que era un escritor y más aun que era el autor de varios de sus libros de terror favoritos. El mundo si que era pequeño. Llego un punto en que el ambiente entre ambos era muy relajado y confortable, como si llevaran años de conocerse, la pelinaranja se desenvolvió frente a él, y el moreno a pesar de no hablar mucho y portarse un tanto distante le seguía la corriente, mientras lo hacía algo en ella le decía que la había visto en otro sitio, pero ¿Dónde?

-Entonces tienes problemas con tu libro.

-No lo llamaría así.- musitó impávido, aunque la mujer tenía razón.

-¡Ah!- grito, aturdiendo al moreno quien la examinaba para saber de dónde la conocía, los ojos de la mujer brillaron extasiados, emocionados, casi como un niño que encontraba el tesoro más grande del planeta, se incoó y delicadamente tomo entre sus manos algo de la arena, el pelinegro pudo apreciar una caracola rosa.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así, mujer?-preguntó mirándola curioso, ella lo observó con un gran gesto de indignación, como si su pregunta hubiera estado fuera de lugar y sus acciones fueran de lo más natural del mundo.

-Es una caracola rosada-instó – ¿No sabes lo que dicen de ellas?- él la miró sin comprender, era obvio que no.

-¿Que tiene de especial?-cuestionó.

-Dicen que si encuentras una en buen estado, tendrás buena suerte- lentamente se puso de pie y se la enseñó –Esta está perfecta.

-No creo en la suerte.

-Qué raro suena viniendo de un escritor.

-La suerte y mi trabajo no tienen nada que ver mujer.- ella rodó los ojos, seguía siendo el mismo de hace 12 años.

-Cómo digas, estira tus manos- la cuestiono con la mirada- Solo hazlo- él le hizo caso y ella deposito la caracola en sus manos. La examino con su verdosa mirada, para que demonios quería eso, ella se acercó y le plantó un tímido beso en la mejilla –Listo, ahora tendrás suerte- murmuró apenada por su acción. Pero es que no había podido resistirse.

Estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre.

Por su parte el la miró fijo, ¿porque lo había besado? ¿Qué era esa sensación?

-Creo que debo irme-susurró ella mirando el cielo oscuro y la luna que comenzaba a salir. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse –Hasta luego.

-Mujer-Orihime sintió un tirón de su muñeca, lo cual la obligo a devolverse con brusquedad, ocasionando que cayera sobre el moreno, en un fracción de segundo sus labios habían chocado, en un contacto tan electrizante que le enchino la piel. Su corazón latía desbocado, parecía un todo alocado golpeando sus costillas para salir, ¿Cómo había acabado así?

-L…lo siento-se disculpó avergonzada e intento separarse. Pero el no la dejó alejarse. Ese rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza, esos ojos, esos gestos; esos nervios, los había visto antes -¿Ulquiorra?

-Mujer…tú…

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron a más no poder, podía ser posible él… ¿la recordaba?

_._

"_-Caracola rosada, tú fuiste el testigo de aquel día, el demonio tal vez no olvidaba todo-"_

**Hasta aquí el cap, espero les haya gustado y no me haya… no sé desviado de la idea, es que me quede sin inspiración por un tiempo.**

**Dejen reviews**

**Por cierto**

**Ulquiorra tiene 27 y Orihime 22**

**Akari se despide**

**Nos leemos**


	3. Bajo la luz del Faro

**Hola, siento la tardanza pero pues he estado un poco ocupadita estos últimos días, la razón es que en unas semanas me graduó de la secundaria, instituto medio o como quieran llamarle, por lo que he tenido un titipuchal de trabajos, exámenes, y los requisitos para entrar a la preparatoria. Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo. **

**Agradezco infinitamente a quienes dejan reviews son mi impulso, tengo una extraña meta personal de que si por lo menos alcanzó 5 o más reviews por cap empiezo a escribir el otro.**

**Declaimer**

**Bleach no es de mi propiedad ni mucho menos sus personajes, son de el troll de tite kubo, maldito ya quiero que salga más Rukia o que de perdida reviva a mi Ulquiorra-sama**

**Escuchen El verano de Dulce María e imagínense un opening con Ulquiorra y Orihime paseando por una playa y cosas así XD.**

**Cap. 3 Bajo la luz del faro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Mujer…tú…_

_Sus ojos castaños se abrieron a más no poder, podía ser posible él… ¿la recordaba?_

-U…Ulquiorra- murmuró abstraída en sí misma, clavó fijamente sus ojos castaños en los esmeralda del moreno, en su pecho alocado el corazón le golpeaba con fervor y desespero las pobres costillas que apenas podían contenerlo. Era irreal lo que podía causar el solo pensamiento de que tal vez ella era la excepción en el mundo de personas temporales y fáciles de olvidar de Ulquiorra.

-Mujer, tú… pesas- el mundo de fantasía que comenzaba a maquinarse en la cabeza de Orihime se rompió tan fácil como un vidrio, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. En cambio el pelinegro se cuestionaba porque mierda había dicho eso, la mujer sobre él no pesaba en lo absoluto, es mas incluso la ligera presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo era reconfortante y satisfactoria, su olor era exquisito y su tacto cálido y suave parecía haber despertado en él sensaciones que jamás había sentido correr por sus venas.

-Lo siento- exhaló avergonzada, con premura libero el cuerpo del ojiesmeralda y tiró el suyo a un lado sobre la arena, sus manos fueron a parar sobre su enrojecido rostro intentando vanamente cubrir las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, quien no cavia de la pena, podría jurar que su corazón yacía en lo más profundo de un abismo, donde pedía que se quedara, ya que era mucho desear que ese hombre la recordadora.

-Mujer- susurró observándola, sus finos hombros se movían rítmicamente, su delgado cuerpo estaba sentado sobre la arena plateada, efecto causado por la luna, su piel tan blanca y perfecta le hacían sentir un extraño hormigueo en la boca del estomago, su largo cabello naranja estaba algo desarreglado y al contrario de lo que se podía pensar la hacía ver más hermosa. La posición de sus manos sobre su rostro le daban un aire tierno y embelesador, tan así era que por un segundo creyó estar viendo al ser más hermoso y frágil del planeta, de esos que estaban solo en los cuentos y libros.

-Lo siento, no quería caer sobre ti, es solo que tiraste de mi tan fuerte que no pude parar- musitó contra sus dedos, sintiendo que el calor de sus mejillas se escapaba entre cada palabra que pronunciaba, sobre todo porque había recordado que caer no fue la única consecuencia de ese tirón.

-En todo caso fue mi culpa- su voz áspera no parecía estar alterada, Orihime creyó que Ulquiorra podría ser la persona más serena del mundo.

-¿Entonces qué era lo que querías?- lo miró una vez su pulso se había calmado lo suficiente. El moreno cerró los ojos buscando alguna respuesta coherente en su mente, pero no tenía ninguna salvo la repentina urgencia que nació en él al verla alejarse. Pidió a su cerebro alguna excusa, ya que por primera vez en años, no tenía como responder a alguien, vaya que era asombrosa esa mujer, no solo era hermosa sino que también lo afectaba.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar mañana conmigo?- ella parpadeo incrédula, abrió la boca y sopesó lo sucedido, él, Ulquiorra Cifer, el hombre del que estaba enamorada desde niña, la estaba invitando a una especie de cita, el cielo y el infierno podían abrirse ante ella y no le importaría en lo absoluto. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna que no la dejara como idiota frente a él, se limitó a simplemente asentir con su cabeza -. En el restaurante Holow´s frente al reloj de la plaza a las 12, mujer- le indicó y la pelinaranja lo memorizo gustosa.

-Entonces… te veo mañana- se puso de pie y a paso lento se fue alejando – Buenas noches Ulquiorra- le sonrió tan ampliamente como fue capaz y el ojiesmeralda solo se le quedo viendo, las olas nocturnas golpearon la playa a su espalda, haciendo eco en sus oídos, trayendo a él un recuerdo o tal vez un trozo de imaginación.

-_Hasta mañana Ulquiorra buenas noches_- tal vez algo pasaba con su cabeza, podría ser que estar metido todo el día en el mundo de sus libros le estuviera afectando ya, puesto que podía jurar haber visto a una versión más pequeña de esa mujer a la que apenas conocía despedirse de él con sumo cariño. Podría ser que ellos se conocieran de algún lado. Quizás sí, pero por el momento lo dejaría estar ya tendría tiempo para averiguar aquello, ahora debía regresar a casa, se le acababa de ocurrir una buena idea para su libro,

Y todo gracias a esa mujer.

* * *

Con una mano se acomodó un mechón cabello naranja tras la oreja mientras observaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera, suspiró aun faltaban 3 minutos para la hora designada, llevaba ahí 15 y es que no se había podido esperar en la pensión a que fuera una hora más cercana, simplemente no pudo estaba tan entusiasmada que desde que despertó no había parado ni un solo instante, arreglándose para estar bella frente a él, incluso Oba-san lo había notado. Y quien no, estaba tan feliz que los poros de todo su cuerpo lo gritaban, pero también estaba horriblemente nerviosa, sentía como si un puñado de mariposas revoloteara en su estomago y su corazón en un baile flamenco contra sus costillas. Era como si fuera la primera vez que tenía una "cita" con un hombre, por Dios claro que no, en sus años de instituto por lo menos salió con unos 3, pero ahora se trataba de quien fue su primer amor y eso no es cualquier cita con cualquier sujeto. Mientras mil cosas se pasaban por su mente su rostro denotaba varias muecas percibidas por los transeúntes de la plaza, ya que la ojicastaña estaba sentada en una banca frente al restaurante donde comerían, su cara pasaba de pucheros a ceños fruncidos y de ceños a inflar las mejillas, cosa que causaba gracia y extrañeza por parte de las personas que la veían.

-Mujer-pegó un salto desde el asiento y su corazón yacía en lo alto de la torre de la plaza; no lo había sentido llegar y le había dado tremendo susto al llamarla por detrás, la asustada chica se giró lentamente con gotitas de sudor frio recorriéndole el cuerpo y clavó su mirada en él, llevaba una camisa ¾ color hueso, un chaleco holgado y fresco color gris, pantalón caqui y zapatillas deportivas, su cabello despeinado y su característico mechón bifurcado en resumen: atractivo a más no poder.

Él también la escaneo, la ojicastaña llevaba una blusa estilo murciélago con rayas blancas y azules adornándola, pantalón de mezclilla sandalias de tiras cafés, su largo y sedoso cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas debajo de sus orejas, en conclusión: condenadamente linda. Carraspeo por las estupideces que estaba pensando, sólo eran conocidos que comerían juntos y ya, no tenía por qué estar… ¿ansioso? Bah lo que sea, sólo comerían eso era todo.

-Ulquiorra, no te oí llegar- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos aun mantenían el sentimiento de susto en ellos, maldición porque diablos era tan silencioso al caminar.

-Lo sé, estabas haciendo muecas raras- comento el impávido moreno, la sangre se apodero de sus mejillas en un feroz sonrojo que no pudo ocultar.

-¿M…me viste?- tartamudeo llevándose las manos a sus acalorados mofletes.

-Creo que todos te vieron- contestó sereno, Orihime ahogo un gritito de vergüenza, en verdad no se había dado cuenta, miró al suelo apenada no sabía cómo verlo a la cara sabiendo que había visto ese acto tan vergonzoso por parte de ella –Mujer, entremos.- murmuró viendo lo acongojada que se sentía. Ella no dijo nada solo asintió.

Ambos entraron en el local, muy fresco y bonito con manteles de colores pastel y flores vivas en cada mesa, los guiaron hasta una junto a la ventana principal, donde el viento marino golpeaba agradablemente sus rostros. Claro está que la pelinaranja no podía disfrutarlo, seguía avergonzada, que tonta manía tenía de hacer caras cuando pensaba en algo profundamente de entre todas las personas que existían en el planeta hubiera dado todo porque no fuera él quien la viera hacer eso, sí que tenía mala suerte. Comieron en total silencio, de no ser por lo sucedido la ojicastaña hubiera dicho lo mucho que le gustó el salmón en vinagre o hubiera preguntado al moreno por su libro, pero no pudo. Luego de la comida los dos caminaban por la plaza, eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde. Orihime caminaba con la cabeza agachada sumergida en su miseria, mientras Ulquiorra solo andaba a su lado, mirando de reojo a la mujer que lo acompañaba, analizándola de arriba abajo, buscando algo que le dijera de donde la conocia.

-Mujer- llamó harto de su mala memoria para las personas -¿habías venido aquí, a Fukuoka antes?- esa pregunta fue como un resucitador para la apagada muchacha, levantó el rostro encarándolo con un brillo nervioso en el iris café.

-Si- suspiró. Y una pequeña esperanza nació en su pecho.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando era niña, mi hermano solía traerme en vacaciones- respondió nostálgica. La respuesta pareció darle un sazón familiar en la cabeza, pero no concebía el porqué.

-Ya veo- musitó mirando el cielo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- sus ojos se inundaron de un fulgor especial, se inclinó hacia él esperando ansiosa su respuesta.

-Simplemente quería saber- el viró el rostro y fijo sus orbes en los de ella.

La desilusión se hizo presente en su semblante, que esperaba ya sabía que no podría recordarla y no podía decirle que le conocía desde hace 12 años y que estaba enamorada de él, tal vez la tomaría como loca.

-¡Vamos mamá apúrate!- gritó un pequeño niño corriendo a un lado de la pelinaranja sacándole ligeramente de balance, haciendo que tuviera que sostenerse de Ulquiorra.

-Lo…lo siento- tartamudeó al tiempo que se separaba del pelinegro, él por su parte no dijo ni pio.

-Lo siento mucho señorita- se disculpó una atareada mujer.

-No se preocupe- sonrió amablemente.

-Es que mi hijo está muy emocionado porque iremos a la feria del muelle que no se fija por donde anda, espero no haberle interrumpido en su cita con su novio- hizo una reverencia, Orihime sintió humo salir de sus orejas como una caldero hirviendo.

-Nosotros no…

-¡Vamos mamá!-insistió desesperado el infante, la señora hizo otra reverencia y se alejó sin darle oportunidad a la pelinaranja de aclarar el malentendido.

-…Somos novios- suspiró resignada. Ulquiorra dio un paso hacia enfrente entrendo en el campo de visión de la mujer –Ulquiorra…yo lo siento, esa mujer pensó que nosotros somos…

-Eso es irrelevante, pueden pensar lo que quieran me tiene sin cuidado mujer- su voz salió firme y controlada, como si nada pudiera alterarle.

-Ya veo, ¿hay una feria en el muelle?- cambió de tema.

-Sí.

-Ah

-¿Quieres ir mujer?- cuestionó con su cara de póker. Inmutable como solía ser desde que lo conocía.

-Te… ¿te importaría llevarme? Digo si te molesta no…- se apresuro en aclarar.

-Vamos- emprendió el paso hacia ese lugar, la ojicastaña parpadeó sorprendida y le dio alcance.

-Ok- sonrió feliz.

* * *

La feria en el muelle era una atracción que había llegado a la ciudad hace un par de años por lo que a la hermosa chica no le tocó cuando era una niña, pero ahora se sentía como una, hacía años que no iba a una feria, desde que estaba en instituto sino mal recordaba, revoloteó de un lado a otro, de puesto en puesto, siendo seguida por el moreno, quien sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho al verla tan movida y alegre. Esa mujer definitivamente podía mover su mundo. En un dado momento se hayo a si mismo divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de la pelinaranja, claro sin expresarlo abiertamente. Pronto se hizo tarde, las farolas alumbraban con misticismo y misterio el muelle, los juegos mecánicos encendieron sus llamativas luces y la ojicastaña seguía tan extasiada después de haber recorrido casi todos los juegos, solo faltaba uno: la Noria. Si solamente faltaba ese tan romántico juego, aunque Ulquiorra no comprendía muy bien la fascinación de la mujer con respecto a esa estructura de metal que giraba a 13 metros de altura en pequeñas esferas colgantes. Para el solo era un estúpido invento de traslación que con su simple mecanismo giratorio podía atrapar el interés de personas como ella.

Y aun así ahí estaba, sentado de brazos cruzados en el lado izquierdo de aquella cabina, mirando como la mujer se pegaba al cristal del lado contrario, empañando el vidrio con su aliento, mirando completamente fascinada las luces del muelle que contrastaban con las oscuras aguas del mar japonés, parecía una niña pequeña, completamente sonrojada, de aspecto frágil y tierno. Pero también seductor, después de todo era ya una mujer hecha y derecha y para qué negarlo era absolutamente atractiva.

-Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra- llamó en repetidas ocasiones, girando medio cuerpo, cuidando el no caer y con asombrosa agilidad alcanzando la tela del chaleco del ojiesmeralda.

-¿hmm?- inquirió y en un elegante movimiento se situó al lado de la muchacha quien apuntaba insistente hacia afuera.

-¿Podrías llevarme ahí?-pidió y la mueca en su rostro le recordó vagamente a la de un niño pequeño que quiere algo con todo su corazón. Y al igual que ayer ese holograma de niña apareció ante sus ojos. Desapareciendo tan rápido como llego.

-Está bien- concedió, no podía negarse y eso era muy extraño. La mujer en respuesta le sonrió ampliamente, por lo que Ulquiorra pensó que la pelinaranja si que gozaba de las sonrisas, podría incluso asegurar que en su vida jamás vio a alguien sonreír tanto como lo hizo ella en ese día. Por su parte Orihime se percato de la cercanía del pelinegro, poniéndose nerviosa hasta la medula y tratando de desviar la mirada termino por pegarse más a él, tanto que podía sentir el perfume varonil en su nariz. El turno de la noria acabó y con ella la taquicardia que había sufrido su pobre amigo, alias corazón. Caminaron sin mucha prisa, contemplando con detenimiento el mar negro y las estrellas brillantes, después de todo el lugar al que quería ir la mujer no se iría a otro lado, jamás.

-¡Ah! Esta igual a como lo recuerdo- exclamó con voz cantarina cuando hubieran llegado ya a su destino, se apresuro a la orilla y recargándose en un barandal de fierro aspiro hondo el olor salado del agua. Dio media vuelta para poder así apreciar la gran estructura de concreto, pintada de blanco y rojo, larga con un observatorio en la cima donde podía apreciarse un foco que proyectaba una luz rotatoria, si ese lugar era un faro. Se acerco a los pies del edificio y meditando un poco miró un escalón de medio metro hecho de piedras y cemento, algo cubierto por musgo. Al ver que aparentemente era seguro trepo el escalón y comenzó a andar por la orilla,

-Mujer ten cuidado- advirtió Ulquiorra siguiéndola desde el suelo.

-Ya se, ah en verdad me trae recuerdos- suspiró cerrando por un segundo los ojos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Mi hermano, mi infancia, mis veranos, mi…primer amor- se puso roja como tomate tras revelar aquello, el pelinegro prestó especial atención a sus palabras.

-¿Primer amor?- cuestiono clavando su penetrante mirada en ella.

-Si…- comento dubitativa- mi primer amor fue quien me trajo aquí- sus ojos refulgían en añoranza. Como si ante sus ojos estuviera aquello de lo que hablaba, cosa que despertó la curiosidad del moreno, se acercó a ella.

-¿Quién?-no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién es tu primer amor'?- preguntó serio.

-…- la pelinaranja se quedo sin palabras ¿Cómo decirle que era él? Como hacer eso, sin que la tomara como una loca, desvió la mirada aun sin detenerse.-Él era muy reservado, serio, inteligente, pensaba muy raro pero me gustaba, lo conocí en mi última visita a Fukuoka, él me salvo- sonrió con ternura, algo se removió en la entrañas del pelinegro, se sentía ¿Molesto?

-¿Te salvo'?-el moreno se detuvo, eso le sonaba familiar, ella dio otro paso quedando de perfil.

-Sí, estaba a punto de ahogarme y él me rescato. Desde ese momento creo que lo quiero.

-¿Aun lo quieres?-ella sonrió.

-Si- giró hacia el enseñándole su sonrojado y hermoso rostro.

-Su nombre-pidió.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- ambos se miraron fijamente, la pelinaranja quedo atontada por los ojos del hombre.

-Se llama…- dio un paso en falso hacia enfrente y sintió su cuerpo caer hacia adelante, por suerte Ulquiorra reacciono a tiempo y pasando sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de la chica para soportar su peso y evitar la caída. Pecho contra pecho, corazón contra corazón, café contra verde, estaban, a consecuencia de la caída, a centímetros de sus rostros, sintiendo el aliento del otro, el calor, el olor; todo y cada uno de los movimientos eran percibidos por el otro.

-Mujer- llamó hipnotizado por la fragancia a vainilla de la chica. Fue entonces que una parte del enigma quedo claro para él, esa mujer y esa niña…

-Él se llama…- estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta que sus labios casi se juntaban, cuando el labio superior de ambos ya estaba conectado, la pelinaranja logró susurrar bajito y lento:-Ulquiorra- y sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado, sintiendo cada fibra, cada molécula de su cuerpo explotar en una sensación vertiginosa. Al diablo si apenas se conocían, lo que sentían definitivamente superaba al tiempo. El pelinegro mordió el labio de la ojicastaña para obligarla a abrir la boca, logrando así meter su lengua en la cavidad húmeda y luchar por el dominio contra la lengua de ella. En ese momento nada importaba solo ellos.

Se separaron por falta de aire, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, ansiando juntar sus bocas nuevamente. El la apretó contra su cuerpo, quería y necesitaba sentirla más cercas.

-Mujer…tú y yo ¿nos conocemos?

Si, por fin la había recordado.

_._

_._

_._

"_-bajo la luz del faro los recuerdo perdidos de mi dulce demonio regresaron"-_

_._

_._

_._

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap, epero les haya gustado, solo quedan dos capítulos, sugerencias comentarios, criticas les recibire todo**

**Dejen reviews**

**Akari se despide**

**Nos leeemos.**


	4. Huellas en la arena

**Hola siento la tardanza, los últimos días de clases fueron tan divertidos y llenos de momentos nostálgicos que no puedo creer que el próximo viernes 29 de junio me graduó de la secundaria. ¡Kya~a! **

**Quiero agradecerles que sigan mi historia, sólo queda un capitulo restante.**

**Lamento mucho si hay occ.**

**Por favor dejen reviews, de ser posible muchos ok? Jajajaja ;)**

**Declaimer**

**Bleach no es de mi propiedad, de ser así reviviría a Ulquiorra-sama lo pondría con Orihime haría que tuvieran un hijo y crearía un personaje que se casara con él para poder decirle otuo-sama a ulqui -w-**

**Escuche El Verano de Dulce María **

**Cap. 4 Huellas en la arena**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Mujer…tú y yo ¿nos conocemos?_

_Si, por fin la había recordado._

Orihime se quedo con la boca abierta dibujando una O, muy tierna según los pensamientos de azabache, y sus mejillas se colorearon aun mas de ser posible, no sabía si gritar, llorar o reír; por lo que atino a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí- fue lo único que pudo colarse de sus labios. Ulquiorra miró sereno hacia arriba, vaya ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? Esa niña había sido una tormenta que le hizo replantearse varias de sus ideas cuando era joven. No entendía porque razón o circunstancia había pasado eso, ella había sido la única razón por la cual desistió hacia ya 12 años de regresar a Europa con su familia, era lo único por lo que seguía yendo a ese arrecife; era lo que inconscientemente en aquel tiempo era su centro de atención. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, por que sonaba estrafalariamente ridículo que él teniendo 15 años, en aquella época, se hubiera enamorado de una rara chiquilla de 10. Aunque ahora esa "mocosa" podía despertar en él los más bajos instintos del hombre, era inquietante la "lujuria" que recorría sus venas con sólo tenerla entre su brazos, cuerpo contra cuerpo y ropa de por medio.

-Entonces tu primer amor, ese al que aun amas…

-E…Eres tú-murmuró y enterró su hermosa cara en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro del ojiesmeralda. Un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente, la mujer temblaba de la vergüenza, quería que un rayo la matase por confesarle aquello, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había dicho y ya no podía hacer nada salvo esperar su respuesta.

-Ya veo- musitó, empujó levemente el cuerpo tembloroso de la pelinaranja, haciendo que esta se paralizara, tal vez… la había rechazado.

Con el corazón a punto de rompérsele Orihime clavó su mirada en el suelo, tenía miedo de verlo a la cara por dos razones, una: comprobar que él no la quería y que lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos fue un error y dos: que él viera que estaba a punto de llorar. El escozor en sus ojos era tal que sabía perfectamente que de un momento a otro soltaría en llanto.

-Ya veo- volvió a murmurar con una leve y pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios, llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de la ojicastaña y con la otra la obligó a levantar el rostro. Un par de centímetros los separaba, ella estaba anonadada y él un poco molesto por esas lagrimillas que casi caían por las mejillas de la mujer-. No llores mujer- su voz seria salió en un suspiro.

-Ulquiorra…

-Tardaste un poco regresar- su aliento golpeo su rostro embriagándola con sensualidad, sintió sus piernas como un par de gelatinas y sus sentidos se nublaron. Se sentía en el decimo cielo, en un sueño del que deseaba no despertar, él, quien le había asegurado no recordarla nunca, había roto aquellas palabras. Ella era la excepción, ella y nada más ella, se sintió completamente dichosa, agradeció al cielo, a Dios y a su hermano por haber logrado ese milagro.

-¡Ulquiorra!- exclamo extasiada y se lanzó hacia él, otorgándole un beso apasionado en los labios, mucho más que el anterior.

Sus labios ardían, igual que sus cuerpos, tenían la necesidad imperiosa de estar más cerca, mas unidos, ser uno y ser nada, querían que el tiempo se detuviera, que el mundo desapareciera, querían poder entregarse al otro en toda la extensión de la palabra. La ojicastaña sentía su interior arder y su corazón a punto de explotar. El moreno quería recorrer con sus manos todos y cada uno de los rincones de esa mujer y reclamarla como suya. Quería descubrir el misterio de esa piel blanca, de ese olor a vainilla que lo volvía loco. Quería amar a esa niña, que ahora era una mujer.

-Ulquiorra-jadeó ella contra sus labios- .Te amo.

Y sin decir una palabra, se separó de la ojicastaña, entrelazó sus manos con firmeza y aló de ella, obligándola a seguirlo. Su casa gracias al cielo no quedaba muy lejos de ese lugar. Allí podrían continuar.

* * *

El graznido de una gaviota lo despertó de su acogedor sueño, perezosamente abrió los ojos, tardando menos de un par de segundos en acostumbrarse al peculiar brillo que había en su habitación, miró la razón de ello; era la gran ventana de orillas caoba, que normalmente mantenía cerrada, precisamente para no tener esa molesta luz golpeando sus orbes, tenía que ser obra de ella, se dijo mentalmente. .

-Mujer…- estiró un brazo, buscando el cuerpo de quien había compartido la cama con él esa noche, parpadeó al encontrarlo vacio, se enderezó un poco, a lo mejor había ido al baño o algo. Mientras, miraba el desastre que habían dejado, vio varios de sus libros tirados en el piso, su escritorio todo revuelto, algunos de los cuadros, de pinturas bastante sencillas, estaban inclinados, marañas de lo que anoche eran sus ropas se encontraban tiradas cercas de los pies de la cama, las sabanas color negro estaban arrugadas y tocaban el suelo alfombrado de gris. Cualquiera diría que había pasado una manada de caballos, pero estaría muy alejado de la verdad. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando su blanco rostro en el espejo de la cómoda. Tenía el cabello revuelto, su torso desnudo tenía pequeñas marcas rojas, producto de algunos "besos" que la mujer le había dado y la sabana cubría lo demás. Sonrió esa mujer…tenía varias sorpresas en ella. Decidió que era hora de levantarse y vestirse además iría a ver donde andaba la ojicastaña.

Extraño, realmente extraño, el moreno recorrió por tercera vez la casa y vio, nuevamente, que no había rastro de la pelinaranja, ¿podía ser posible que se hubiera ido? Negó con la cabeza, ella se habría despedido, entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Suspiró y salió hacia la terraza del patio trasero, el cual en cierto punto se convertía en arena, pues su gran casa de color blanco inmaculado, estaba en la playa. Se recargó en la cerca de madera, frustrado por la infructuosa búsqueda de la mujer en su casa ¿Por qué no estaba al despertar? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto? A él nunca le importo estar solo ni ver que las personas se iban sin decir nada, pero con ella era diferente. ¡Joder! Con ella siempre era diferente, incluso cuando era una niña lograba hacer que el hiciera lo que antes creía estúpido. Rodó los ojos al recordar, las veces que termino empapado por alcanzarle los moluscos que siempre intentaba agarrar. Fue entonces que notó unas marcas redondas en el suelo arenoso, una y al lado otra, consecutivamente, comprendió que se trataba de pasos y al ver la dirección y la profundidad podía asegurar que eran recientes. Los siguió cautelosamente, ¿Por qué había huellas en la arena? ¿lo llevarían hacia la mujer? Se preguntaba mientras seguía caminando, en cierto momento se fijó que estaban bastante alejadas de la casa, pronto las huellas llegaron a su fin, deteniéndose en la orilla de una roca. El ojiesmeralda elevo la cabeza y vio a la mujer, sentada de espaldas a él mirando el mar, llevaba la blusa estilo murciélago, la cual lograba cubrir apenas su ropa interior pues no llevaba pantalones. Silenciosamente se acercó a ella e hincándose pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la absorta pelinaranja, quien respingo por el acto. La abrazó de una manera tierna y un poco posesiva.

-¿Por qué no estabas?- murmuró con los labios pegados a su lóbulo, Orihime enrojeció.

-Me apeteció dar un paseo y no quería despertarte, siento mucho si te preocupe- respondió tocando su mano y haciendo ligeros círculos en ella.

-¿Qué hacías?-cuestionó acomodando su barbilla en el hombro de la ojicastaña.

-Recordaba cosas- sonrió con un deje de tristeza y nostalgia.

-¿Cuáles?

-Recordaba cuando nos despedimos- susurró.

-Cuando nos despedimos…

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí.

Y por la mente de ambos el recuerdo afloraba

.

.

.

_Orihime sentía sus mejillas arder, las piernas temblarle y el corazón a punto de explotarle. Rogaba a todos los dioses que su hermano tuviese razón y eso fuera un amor eterno, sino no podría hacer aquello, no podría decir adiós. El mar golpeaba la orilla del arrecife, la luna brillaba como nunca y era cuestión de tiempo para que él llegara. A cada segundo sus pobres nervios le cortaban la respiración._

_-Niña ¿te encuentras bien?- salto del suelo cuando escucho su voz por detrás, lo miró algo asustada._

_-Ulquiorra- dijo por lo bajo, mirándolo fijo, él le regreso el gesto._

_-¿Pasa algo?- dio un paso hacia la pelinaranja que estaba temblando._

_-Yo…yo - desvió la mirada, era tan difícil que creyó que su pequeño cuerpo no resistiría la presión. Sin poderlo evitar un par de lagrimas surcaron sin permiso su rostro, el ojiesmeralda se acercó más poniendo su rostro a la altura de la niña, estaba preocupada debía admitirlo, la persona que siempre sonería como tonta estaba otra vez llorando, supo inmediatamente que era su culpa. Ella solo lloraba por su culpa. No sabiendo que mas hacer, levanto una mano y torpemente le acaricio la mejilla, la pelinaranja dio un respingo por la caricia._

_-Está bien, todo está bien- musitó con su voz siempre serena, si no mal recordaba esto era lo que su madre hacia para calmarlo cuando era pequeño._

_-Ulquiorra… hip…hip- hipó intentando contenerse, el siguió dándole pausadas y calmadas caricias, esta vez en la cabeza._

_-Ulqu… ¡Ulquiorra!- exclamó abrazándolo por el cuello, lloro contra la piel de este dejando sus lágrimas recorrer todo el camino hasta su camiseta-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ulquiorra! – lloriqueó aferrándose a la tela._

_-Ya, todo está bien ¿Por qué lloras niña?_

_-Di mi nombre._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Por favor, yo… me voy a ir, Sora-niisan me dijo que me despidiera.- el moreno se detuvo, no movió ni un musculo solo se mantuvo ahí abrazado al pequeño cuerpo de Orihime. Ella se…iba, ya no la vería, ya no oiría su voz ni sentiría sus abrazos, ya no estaría con ella. Se sentía… ¿triste?_

_-Ni… Orihime- puso una mano en su diminuta cintura. Ella dejo de llorar._

_-¡Sí!- sonrió al separarse un poco – Ulquiorra te voy a extrañar- volvió a abrazarlo-. Sé que tal vez no me recuerdes pero espero que cuando regrese me digas bienvenida._

_-…- no dijo nada, pues sabía perfectamente que no podía prometer nada y eso en este momento sin saber la razón le molestaba. Orihime sonrió tristemente, había esperado que el le dijera que no la olvidaría, pero no fue así._

_-En verdad te voy a extrañar, Ulquiorra- se separó, sus pequeñas y frágiles manos se posaron en el rostro de él – Adiós- lo beso inocentemente en la punta de los labios y luego de una mirada se echo a correr. Eso había sido…_

_Doloroso._

_Ulquiorra se quedo pasmado por la acción de la "mocosa" se toco los labios y aun en una especie de transe sonrió. La primera sonrisa que esbozaba en mucho, mucho tiempo._

_-Adiós Orihime._

_._

_._

_._

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, era muy llorona no pude despedirme mejor- rió la ojicastaña bajo los fuertes brazos del moreno, él levantó la cabeza y la colocó al lado de la de ella, sus labios estaban en su oreja.

-Siempre has sido torpe- aseguró sin ningún tipo de malicia, o sentimiento, en su voz salvo quizás una pequeña pisca de burla.

-Lo sé- sintió sus mejillas rebosantes de sangre agolpada.

-Por cierto, eres la excepción- ella parpadeo, ladeo la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Dije: eres la excepción- se inclinó hacia abajo, sus labios se rozaban ligeramente-. Bienvenida… Orihime- y sello sus labios contra los de ella, la ojicastaña se las ingenio para poder pasar sus manos por el cuello del moreno y pegarse más a él. Siguieron besándose intensamente hasta que necesitaron aire, ella respiro entrecortadamente contra el pecho del ojiesmeralda.

-Ulquiorra ¿sabes algo?

-Humm.

-Mi hermano me dijo algo muy curioso pero cierto.

-¿Qué?

-Bésame y te lo diré – sonrió con cierta picardía. Y jalo de él para besarlo, se regalaron un par de caricias mas hasta que un sonido proveniente del estomago de ella irrumpió el momento -. Vaya, yo… l..lo siento-tartamudeo avergonzada.

-Vayamos a desayunar mujer- la apartó gentilmente y se paró, le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Mujer? Pensé que me dirías por mi nombre- torció la boca.

-¿Por qué, tendría?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, ella abrió la boca indignada, ignorando la mano que le tendía se puso de pie.

-Eres muy cruel-acusó e infló las mejillas antes de darle la espalda y caminar, dando fuertes zancadas en el suelo.

-Mujer…

-¡Es Orihime!- gritó molesta.

-Muj…

-¡Es Orihime no muje…er! ¡Ay!- tarde había caído al suelo y un buen golpe se había llevado en su pobre trasero. Orihime rebuznó sentada y se cruzó de brazos, resoplo quitándose unos mechones de la cara y a Ulquiorra le pareció tan tierna y graciosa la imagen que no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada. - ¡Genial ahora te ríes de mi, por que mejor no me dejas aquí!- dramatizó con una lagrima en la comisura del ojo.

-No seas infantil y ponte de pie- sugirió recobrando la compostura, ella torcio la cara.

-No estoy siendo infantil, aun así me quedare aquí- palpó el suelo con vehemencia.

-Mujer, no comprendo tu comportamiento.

-Que no es mujer- chilló dando un golpe en la arena, Ulquiorra suspiró y se acerco a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la elevó para cárgala -¡¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!

-Orihime- llamo serio, haciéndola callar-. No te comportes como una niña

-S…Si- desvió el sonrojado rostro -. Pero ya no me digas mujer- pidió. Él rodó los ojos.

-Bien, te bajare- con cuidado la deposito en el suelo , ¿Qué desayunaremos?- cuestiono, por su cabeza paso la opción de ir a las noches.

-Alubias rojas en salsa de ejotes con azúcar y arroz con sal- sugirió muy emocionada.

-No creo que eso sea comestible.

-¿Por qué? Sabe rico- levantó el pulgar.

-Ya veremos, creo que primero deberíamos ir por ropa para ti- sus ojos apuntaron la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ella miró extrañada la dirección y su rostro se torno de mil colores, había olvidado que andaba solo con la blusa.

-T…Tienes razón- murmuró apenada.

-Vamos- instó con voz neutra, le tomo de la mano y siguieron el trayecto hasta la casa. La pelinaranja sabía que Ulquiorra era muy…inexpresivo pero podía notar un ligero temblor en su mano mientras ambos regresaban, dejando detrás suyos dos pares de huellas en la arena que creaba un camino.

.

.

"_-Las huellas en la arena, son vagos recuerdos del pasado, dulce demonio me alegra que me hayas recordado-"_

_._

_._

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero no les haya parecido muy precipitado, pero pues era un amor de 12 años que se esperaba. Solo queda un capi wuaaa T.T**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews por favooor, no importa que sea, dudas quejas, halagos todo lo recibiré y contestare apropiadamente.**

**Akari se despide**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	5. Un amor de verano eterno

**¡Hola! Siento mucho la demora, es que como estoy de vacaciones mi madre entro un día en mi cuarto diciendo "**Prepara tu maleta hija, nos vamos de vacaciones con tu tía chabela**" mi cara fue de O.o "**Y mi Fic, que será de él? Mamá!**"y ella me dijo "** No sé que sea eso, pero puede esperar, además ya deja la computadora se te van a secar los ojos**" sufrí mucho. Pero ya estoy aquí y les traigo el final de mi amado fic whaaaa en verdad se siente triste terminar los proyectos**

**Agradezco a todos lo que dejan reviews y NeEko0-cHaN gracias por la corrección, me creerás que cuando lo revise ni cuenta me di? Jajajaja pero ya lo corregí.**

**Ya saben lo de las apariencias por cierto, en este caso los personajes son católicos. Ya verán porque jejeje.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Escuchen la canción **Creo en Ti **de Reik.**

**Cap. 5 Un amor de verano eterno.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, y en la playa podían escucharse las risas de los niños del parvulario que estaban de excursión. Hacía más de un año que cierta ojicastaña había llegado a Fukuoka y se había reencontrado con su primer— y único— amor, el cual cabe decir se convertiría en su esposo en casi nada de tiempo.

-¡Sensei! ¡sensei! Mire que bonita caracola- llamó una pequeña niña de 5 años de cabellos grises, tirando insistentemente de la falda del vestido amarillo que llevaba una pelinaranja, la cual hablaba animadamente con una bella mujer de cabellos cortos y verdosos, grandes ojos marrones y de cuerpo menudito. Traía puesto un par de jeans blancos a juego con una blusa azul cielo. Su nombre era Kuna Mashiro a pesar de haberse casado hacia unos años, no utilizaba el apellido de su esposo.

-Lo es, si quieres puedes guardarla Kyoko-chan-sonrió ampliamente.

-Se la voy a dar a mi mami- la ojicastaña le palmeo la cabeza.

-Se va a poner muy contenta. Ahora Kyoko-chan se buena niña y reúne a tus compañeros para que almorcemos ¿sí?- la niña asintió fervientemente.

-Vaya, si que te quieren los niños, sobre todo Kyoko-chan- exclamó la peliverde –.Te van a extrañar mucho ahora que tomes el permiso para irte a tu luna de miel Orihime.

-Lo sé y yo a ellos. Pero voy a volver pronto, solo podemos irnos 3 semanas puesto que Ulquiorra tiene una gira con el nuevo libro. Mashiro-san gracias por cubrirme- hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-No hay problema, somos amigas. Pero en serio porque viniste hoy mañana es tu boda debiste quedarte en casa para descansar, apuesto que estas muy nerviosa. Yo lo estaba cuando me case con Kensei- le dio un par de golpecitos amistosos en la espalda.

-Y lo estoy, solo quería despedirme de los niños, además en una hora debo ir a recoger a mis amigos en el aeropuerto- rió.

-Ya veo-dijo dando un paso- .Vamos a comer.

-Sí.

* * *

Decir que se sentía nerviosa era quedarse cortos o comparar la torre de Tokio con el monte Everest. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a sus amigos, a pesar de que mantenía el contacto con su mejor amiga, la cual había tenido muy pocas ocasiones para ir a visitarle en trascurso del año, no era lo mismo tenerlos cerca de ella a un día de casarse. Ciertamente les sorprendió la noticia, incluso había tenido que suplicarle a Tatsuki que no tomara un vuelo, de categoría urgente, para ver si no se había drogado o algo. Porque jamás habrían imaginado que la ojicastaña fuera a conseguir una pareja tan rápido en Fukuoka y menos que fueran a dar tal paso en la vida. Toda una noche le llevo contarle de principio a fin, y hasta los lunares de la rana, sobre su relación con el ojiesmeralda a su amiga. Al final había aceptado, no porque aprobara al sujeto, sino porque la voz de su preciada amiga estaba rebosante de felicidad, ella quería lo mejor para Orihime y si ese hombre se lo podía dar estaba bien.

Fue ahí donde las llamadas comenzaron a ser más frecuente, si bien no vivían en la misma ciudad eso no impediría que la ayudara a organizar la boda, vestido, banquetes, pasteles, vestidos y color para las damas, todo había sido acordado por teléfono y en una que otra visita a Karakura que llego a hacer la pelinaranja. Ahora estaba casi todo listo, solo quedaban pequeños detalles que eran muy insignificantes. Ese día recogería a sus amigos, los llevaría a la posada de la Oba-san a que descansaran. Después iría a recoger a Ulquiorra al aeropuerto, ya que el también había viajado, pero a España para ir por sus padres. Sus futuros suegros le caían muy bien, los había conocido en año nuevo cuando el pelinegro y ella viajaron para que la madre del ojiesmeralda, una mujer muy dulce y aparte japonesa, la conociera. Después solo restaría esperar a que el tan ansiado día llegara.

-¡Orihime!- grito a lo lejos la voz de una mujer, sacándola así de sus pensamientos. La ojicastaña elevo el rostro y vio a una chica no muy alta de cabello rebelde y negro y ojos salvajes. Era Arizawa Tatsuki, su mejor amiga.

-Tatsuki-chan- se apresuró a llegar junto a ella.

-Orihime- llamó otra voz y la pelinaraja vio a una chica bajita de cabellos negros e imponentes ojos violetas, Kuchiki Rukia, seguida por un chico muy al contraste de ella, alto de piel melocotón ojos avellana y de pelo naranja. Su nombre era Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun- sonrió al ver a la pareja.

-Inoue-contestó el ojiavellana.

-Tanto tiempo, Inoue-san- apareció un chico de cabellos azulados, piel blanca y lentes. Ishida Uryu, quien era el novio de su amiga

-Ishida-san.

-Orihime-chan- saludo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos redondos. Era más joven que los demás. Kurosaki Yuzu hermana menor de Ichigo.

-Yuzu-chan me alegra que hayas venido. ¿Y tú hermana?

-Aquí, buenas Orihime-san- salto a decir una pelinegra de ojos ónix, quien le dio un codazo al chico que estaba detrás de ella, puesto que venían discutiendo antes de llegar. Kurosaki Karin, una chica de 19 años, igual que su melliza, con un carácter similar al de Arizawa.

-Serás-murmuro tocándose el estomago. –Hola Inoue.

-Hitsugaya-san, Rangiku-san estará contenta de verte- sonrió y el peliblanco asintió. El era Hitsugaya Toshiro ex compañero de la pelinaranja y novio de la mediana de los kurosaki. Cosa que realmente no le agradaba a su hermano mayor y que les importaba un cuerno. Era sobrino de Matsumoto Rangiku una hermosa mujer de un físico parecido al de ella, que vivía cerca de Fukuoka y había sido la que le ayudo con los últimos recados de la boda. Razón por la cual no estaba presente.

-Me da gusto verlos a todos otra vez.

-A nosotros también Orihime- respondió la ojivioleta.

-Y bien donde está el sujeto con el que te vas a casar, no lo veo desde que vine en Marzo- repuso Tatsuki moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados.

-Llegara hoy en la noche en el vuelo directo de España.

-¿No está en Japón?

-Tenía unas cosas que hacer con su familia antes de la boda, vendrá junto a sus padres.

-Vaya y yo que quería conocerlo- dijo Rukia.

-Ya lo harán Kuchiki-san, ahora los llevare a la posada de oba-san- indicó riendo un poco.

Todos los presentes atinaron a asentir y siendo guiados por la ojicastaña se dirigieron a la camioneta que la bella mujer manejaba. El camino era lo bastante largo para platicar sobre cosas, que al parecer de los chicos y cierta kurosaki, eran insignificantes. Orihime estaba contenta reír y conversar con sus amigos era lo mejor, porque claro que absolutamente no era igual a cuando lo hacía por teléfono. Alrededor de un hora después llegaron a la posada del la Oba-san. Inoue fue presentando uno a uno, la señora los recibió con la misma cálida sonrisa que le dedica a la pelinaranja, expresó que estaba honrada y contenta de tener a invitados tan importantes hospedados en su Hostal; encarecidamente la ojicastaña le recordó que ella igual era una invitada importante para su boda. Al par de segundo después se hicieron presentes en la residencia el nieto y la novia de este. Quienes interactuaron natural y amistosamente con los amigos de Orihime. Sobre todo Nell, quien le tomo un extraño cariño a Ichigo, el cual ponía un poco celosos tanto al peliazul como a la Kuchiki. Pero la ojipardo se había apresurado en aclarar que era porque le recordaba a su hermano mayor, no por otra cosa. Faltaba un cuarto para las 8 cuando todos se encontraban reposando en la sala común del Hostal. Ichigo y Grimmjow se habían sumergido en un complicado juego de ajedrez con tres tableros, sinceramente solo ellos e Ishida, quien los observaba de reojo mientras leía un libro, sabían quién iba ganado. Toshiro y Karin competían por ver quien comía mas sandia, fruta que la Oba-san le había traído, y a decir verdad iban a la par. Yuzu mantenía una animada plática con Nell, con quien había congeniado a la perfección. Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki y Matsumoto, la cual había llegado media hora antes y que además estuvo a punto de asfixiar a su queridisimo sobrino con la pechonalidad que se cargaba, hablaban sobre el itinerario de mañana. A penas el reloj marcara las 6 am todas ellas, incluyendo a las mellizas, tenían que estar de pie y listas para ir al hotel donde se llevaría al cabo la ceremonia, ir por la maquillista, la estilista y la modista. Ver que todos los adornos llegaran a la recepción que sería en un salón ahí mismo en el hotel, las flores, los ramos tanto el de la novia como el de las damas. Preparar los anillos y esas cosas de las cuales Matsumoto aseguro no tenia porque preocuparse.

Pronto todo estuvo acordado y la ojicastaña tenía que ir a por su prometido y sus futuros suegros.

-Entonces mañana vengo por ustedes.

-Sabes Orihime sigo diciendo que debimos hacerte una despedida de soltera-la pelinaraja sonrió nerviosa, sabedora que lo que quería su rubia amiga no era una despedida sino una excusa para beber sake a barriga tendida.

-Gracias. Pero no me agradan esas cosas.

-Tú te lo pierdes- se encogió de hombros.

-Descansa Orihime. Mañana es el gran día- recordó la policía abrazando a su mejor amiga con mucha fuerza.

-Ok. Igualmente Tatsuki-chan.

Después de una breve despedida de sus demás amigos se fue nuevamente al aeropuerto.

-Mañana es el gran día- sonrió acariciando el anillo de compromiso que el pelinegro le había dado como pacto. En verdad no había sido romántico, simplemente llego un día con un volumen de su nueva saga, la cual tenía un personaje expresamente inspirado en ella. Separada en una página en específico, justo donde el protagonista, declaraba sus deseos de matrimonio para con la chica. Ulquiorra no era hombre de palabras habladas por lo que solo dijo un ¿_aceptas? _Cuando ella inquisitivamente lo había volteado a ver con un claro _¿hablas en serio?_ Tatuado en la cara. Afonía, sorpresa y felicidad la embargaron al mismo tiempo haciéndola saltar del sillón del Living para gritar un fuerte y claro _¡Sí! –_Mañana- repitió poniendo en marche la camioneta.

* * *

El reloj apenas marcaba la 5:30am cuando en la casa que los futuros esposos compartían se lleno de ruido. La linda pelinaranja estaba con las energías al 100 y la felicidad y el nerviosismo se colaban por cada poro. Danzó de aquí a allá mientras se vestía, tarareaba la canción que había en el radio del baño y la cual tenía un ritmo pegajoso.

-_"__A mí me gusta,__andar de pelo suelto__me gusta todo__lo que sea misterio__. __Me gusta ir,__siempre en contra de viento__si dicen blanco,__yo les digo negro"_-coreó a la cantante, utilizando el cepillo como un micrófono improvisado. Movió las caderas al son de la música y con los brazos hacia ademanes de una guitarra. Estaba relajada, lo menos que necesitaba ese día era estar estresada, por lo que aquello le ayudaba a olvidarse un poco de la tensión.

-Mujer, te vas a caer- la voz de su prometido la hizo perder la concentración por lo que resbaló por culpa de las pantuflas y cayó de trasero en el baño –Te lo dije- expuso acercándose para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Lo siento si te desperté- pidió aceptando la mano que le tendía.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado-aseguró acariciándole la mejilla-Por cierto mi madre te vera en el hotel- la ojicastaña asintió.

-Ulquiorra- llamó -¿Estas nervioso? Hoy es el día.

-No, aun no-contestó con su típica voz.

-¿Aun no?- el acunó entre amabas manos el rostro de su mujer, acercando sus caras lo más posible.

-Pregúntamelo cuando te vea en el altar- susurró y besó sus labios, la pelinaranja se quedo en las nubes por tan exquisito beso.

-Te amo- musitó sonriendo.

-Yo también- le dio un pequeño besó en la frente.

-Bueno, tengo que irme – exclamó sin muchas ganas de separarse del hombre que turbaba sus sueños.

-Nos veremos en el altar-expuso él.

-Sí- le dedico un pequeño ademan de despedida y se fue a poner los zapatos para irse.

5 horas, llevaban 5 horas en el cuarto de hotel, habían visto los últimos detalles del la ceremonia y la recepción y luego una por una las damas habían sido peinadas y maquilladas, la madre del novio también y la ultima era la novia.

-Orihime llegaron los ramos- avisó Rukia entrando por la puerta de la Suite, llevaba su corto cabello negros recogido en media coleta con un par de horquillas en forma de flores y el maquillaje que le habían puesto resaltaba sus grandes y hermosos ojos violetas. El vestido que llevaba era de corte imperio color beige con listones negros y unos 5cm por arriba de la rodilla que resaltaban su pequeña y fina figura. Cargaba entre sus manos una caja con varios ramos el más grande y precioso era un Bouquet de rosas rosadas, el cual por obviedad era de la pelinaranaja, los otros eran pequeños y de flores variadas que armonizaban en un tono rosa pastel.

-Son hermosos, no crees Tatsuki-chan- tomo la caja y se giró para enseñársela a la pelinegra que era maquillada, su rebelde cabello había sido planchado y llevaba un listón negro con adornos plateados. En un gancho colgaba un lindo vestido de cuello alto del mismo color que el de la Kuchiki e igual que el de ella tenía listones negros en la zona de la cintura. Los colores de la damas eran Beige y negro, el estilo variaba según la dama, pero seguían estando armonizadas.

-Sí.

-Querida, que bello ramo escogiste- felicitó una bella mujer de mediana edad, ojos verde olivo y largo cabello negro, el cual estaba peinado con una corona de trenzas. Llevaba un vestido estilo túnica de color esmeralda.

-G-gracias Shiori-san.- ella era la madre de Ulquiorra.

-Dime Oká-san, serás la esposa de mi hijo en unas horas después de todo- le dedico una maternal sonrisa.

-S-sí- murmuro sonrojada.

-Listo, la que sigue- llamó la estilista luego de haber terminado con la mediana de las kurosaki, a quien le había recogido el cabello con una estilizada pinza negra con brillos en una coleta alta con los mechones ondulados que caían a cada lado de su rostro. Un broche plateado en la parte izquierda terminaba el peinado. El vestido de la morena, el cual estaba al lado del de Arizawa, era de escote de hombros caídos, con ligeros bordados negros en la zona del busto y una gran banda negra en la cintura.

-Yo sigo- dijo Matsumoto sentándose en la silla.

-Orihime-chan me podrías subir el cierre- pidió la menor de los kurosaki entrando desde la parte donde estaba la cama.

-Claro Yuzu-chan-sonrió e hizo lo que le pidió, subió el cierre del hermoso vestido de cuello de barco que la castaña llevaba, un maquillaje sencillo resaltaba sus grandes ojos oscuros y su cabello enchinado con un tenaza iba peinado en una coleta de lado sostenida por una liga blanca con flores negras.

Luego de 1 hora todas la damas y estaban listas, por lo que las maquillista y la estilista estaban concentrada en hacer aun más bella a la dulce novia.

-Listo- canturreo la maquillista al contemplar satisfecha lo que, según ella, era su obra maestra.

-¿C-como me veo?- pregunto avergonzada la ojicastaña.

-Hermosa- corearon todas su amigas y no mentían, el largo cabello de la pelinaranja estaba peinado en un recogido alto y elaborado con un bello detalle de flores blancas incrustado en el, un par de mechones caían por su rostro y otro responsaba en su hombro. Su maquillaje era muy natural, porque la cara de Orihime en si era bello.

-Llego la modista Orihime- declaró la voluptuosa rubia, quien traía un vestido de escote Halter que resaltaba sus atributos y su cabello corto, el cual le llegaba a los hombros, era jalado hacia atrás con una horquillas.

-Ok-murmuró poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a la mujer de edad media que llevaba unas bolsas en sus brazos.

20 minutos después la pelinaranja salió del cuarto, todas las presentes abrieron los ojos, se veía absolutamente hermosa. El vestido blanco de escote palabra de honor, se pegaba lo justo a su esbelto cuerpo, un bordado plateado en forma de rosas adornaba el tórax, una cinta de seda en la zona de la cintura formaba un moño en la parte baja de su espalda, una frondosa falda con adornos pequeños de piedritas, una cola pequeña y un precioso velo de encaje resaltaban su bella piel. Zapatos altos color blanco y un bello collar de diamantes terminaban el conjunto.

-Estas preciosa querida- aseguró Shiori-san.

-Así es Orihime- asintió Rukia.

-Ten Orihime- Tatsuki le entrego el ramo de flores, su cara parecía querer llorar, después de todo se casaba la chica que consideraba una hermana. Alguien tocó a la puerta. Karin fue quien abrió.

-Chicas siento interrumpir pero…¡Woa! Inoue, te ves… -Ichigo se quedo sin palabras, la amiga que había conocido en el instituto no era ni la sombra de la mujer que veía hoy frente a sus ojos.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué pasa?

-Ha sí, faltan 10 minutos para la ceremonia venia a avisarles que los invitados ya están en el salón.- se rasco la nuca, el pelinaraja llevaba un elegante traje negro con un chaleco rojo vino y una corbata a juego.

-Ok, por cierto Ichigo recuerda que tú vas a entregar a Orihime- se había acordado aquello puesto que la pelinaraja no tenía ningún pariente que hiciera su entrega en el altar, sus amigos se ofrecieron y después de un al azar, el pelinaranja seria quien lo hiciera- ¿Qué no te dije que la corbata te la pusieras bien?- indicó la pequeña ojivioleta acercándose a él, el kurosaki quedo estático, su novia estaba condenadamente hermosa.

-Lo sé, además la corbata está bien- aseguró.

-No es cierto, agáchate te la acomodare-ordeno frunciendo el ceño, el ojiavellana bufó.

-Lo que digas enana-gruñó y aun así se inclino, la pelinegra acomodo la tela y le dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho.

-Listo- sonrió satisfecha.

-Bien en marcha- dijo Matsumoto tomando su ramo.

Cuando llego la hora, una por una las damas hicieron su entrada.

-Cuenta hasta 10 después de que yo salga Orihime- murmuró Tatsuki sonriéndole-Suerte- suspiró antes de desaparecer por la puerta del salón. La pelinaranja se sintió completamente nerviosa, al fin le estaba haciendo efecto lo que sucedería en un par de minutos.

-Tranquila Inoue- sugirió el pelinaraja. La ojicastaña elevó el rostro y clavo sus ojos en los del kurosaki.

-Y si me caigo Kurosaki-kun o si él se arrepiente, ¿Qué hare?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes, no caerás te estoy sosteniendo- dijo serió-Y si se arrepiente te juró que yo mismo y tal vez los otros lo mataremos-medio bromeó.

-Está bien-rió- Gracias Kurosaki-kun.

-Eres como mi hermana Inoue. No lo olvides.

-Ok, gracias- sonrió- Vamos- indicó.

La marcha nupcial se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, las cuales se abrieron a la par dejando ver al par de pelinaranjas, caminaban por el largo pasillo, Orihime se concentraba en su pasos y no es sus alocados latidos, por su parte Ichigo mantenía la cabeza en alto con orgullo de entregar a su amiga en el altar. La ojicastaña levanto el rostro, apenas lo hizo sus ojos se trabaron con los del hombre que le robaba el aliento, los orbes esmeralda escanearon de arriba abajo a la mujer, estaba más que hermosa, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía. Una corriente eléctrica le sacudió la espina dorsal cuando el kurosaki le entrego la mano de la mujer, le lanzó una mira de "_si le haces algo date por muerto_" El sacerdote comenzó el sermón.

Inoue tenía todo muy nublado, solo podía pensar en los ojos de Ulquiorra, era lo único que impedía que se desmayara de la emoción y los nervios en ese momento. En cambio el apacible novio miraba sin emoción alguna al hombre que estaba frente a él, por fuera parecía sereno, pero por dentro otro gallo cantaba, estaba tan tieso que parecía una estatua, estaba…nervioso por primera vez en su vida lo estaba. ¡Por dios se estaba casando! Al menos eso era una buena excusa para estarlo.

Entonces el padre llegó al clímax de la ceremonia religiosa.

-Ulquiorra Cifer ¿Aceptas a Inoue Orihime como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe? –cuestiono severo el cura. Ulquiorra lo miró fijo, incluso después de la muerte seguiría amando a esa mujer.

-Sí. Acepto- su voz grave resonó en los tímpanos de la pelinaranja, esa dos simples palabra hicieron que rompiera en llanto, no era de tristeza oh claro que no, nunca serian de tristeza. Eran puramente de felicidad, en sus adentros agradecía que la maquillista le hubiera puesto maquillaje a prueba de agua.

El sacerdote se giró hacia Orihime. Aclaro su garganta para que la llorosa ojicastaña lo mirara.

-Inoue Orihime ¿Aceptas a Ulquiorra Cifer como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe? –inquirió nuevamente la pregunta.

-Sí. Acepto- le sorprendió que su voz no se quebrara. El señor asintió y sonrió un poco.

Karin se acerco con los anillos de matrimonio, el sacerdote los bendijo Ulquiorra tomo el anillo que le correspondía a Orihime y tomándole la mano dijo:

-Inoue Orihime recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad.- deslizó la aleación de oro con pequeños diamantes por su dedo anular. Ella entre lágrimas sonrió.

-Ulquiorra Cifer recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad.- realizó la misa acción y entrelazó sus manos firmemente.

-Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que el Señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre- declaro con voz fuerte.

-Amén- se escuchó en el lugar.

-Ahora los declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia Sr. Cifer- aseguró el padre. Ulquiorra lanzó un leve suspiro, apretó el agarre de su mano y se giró a su ahora esposa, ella seguía llorando, a pesar del velo podía notarlo, con delicadeza retiro la tela hacia atrás y con su mano libre le tomo el rostro.

-Deja de llorar Orihime- la ojicastaña levanto el rostro sorprendida, a pesar de habérselo pedido cientos de veces en muy raras ocasiones le llamaba por su nombre, puesto que el mote "mujer" era muy preferido por él para referirse a ella.

-Ulqui…-se quedó a la mitad, puesto que el ojiesmeralda la calló con una fuerte presión de sus labios sobre los de ella. El lugar se lleno de aplausos y chiflidos, felicitaciones para los novios y demás. Se separaron a penas y ella muy sonrojada sonrió contenta. Se giraron hacia los invitados para dedicarle una leve inclinación de cabeza, la pelinaranja viró la cabeza hacia su derecha, donde algunas de sus damas se limpiaban las lagrimas, entre ellas la que siempre fue y será una hermana, aunque claro después Tatsuki negaría haber llorado.

Luego de una sesión de fotos, todos los invitados pasaron al salón de recepciones, el cual estaba decorado de cientos de flores, manteles blancos y beige, listones y demás.

-¡Oh mi amado sake!- escuchó gritar a Matsumoto.

-Felicidades- les desearon Toshiro y Karin parándose delante de ellos.

-Gracias.

-Sí, que sean muy felices se lo merecen- concordó Rukia quien iba de la mano del pelinaranja.

-Si pasa algo ya sabes Inoue- le dedico una mirada cómplice- Nosotros estamos ahí.

-Kurosaki tiene razón- aseguró Ishida apareciendo junto a Arizawa.

-Ishida-kun, Tatsuki-chan- saludó.

-Orihime- la pelinegra la abrazo- Felicidades.

-Gracias.

-Hijo, nuera. Les deseamos lo mejor- dijo Shiori-san acercándose para abrazar a los novios, le seguía de cerca un hombre muy parecido a Ulquiorra, sobre todo en los ojos esmeralda.

-Así es- al parecer padre e hijo eran igual de callados.

Las felicitaciones continuaron hasta que fue hora del brindis, cada unos de los amigos dedico un par de palabras a los novios. Los padres de Ulquiorra también. Luego llego un momento muy especial, la pista de baile que minutos antes había estado llena ahora estaba completamente sola, si era la hora de la primera pieza que bailarían el par de esposos. Se colocaron al centro, Orihime lo miro temblorosa.

(Es buen momento para poner la canción)

-Es la hora invitados, los señores Cifer, bailaran su primer baile como esposos, la canción es "_Creo en ti_"- declaró una borracha Matsumoto, quien hacía de anfitriona para animar la fiesta.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó en un susurro con su voz de siempre.

-No soy muy buena bailando delante de tanta gente- aclaró algo apenada.

-Lo sé, pero no te dejare caer- ella lo miró sorprendida. La música fluyo por el aire y los dos comenzaron a moverse, en una de las tantas vueltas la ojicastaña rió.

-¿Por qué ríes?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Es que mi hermano tenía razón- sonrió, el le dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje.

-¿En qué?- susurró en su oreja.

-Un amor de verano puede llegar a ser eterno- y cuando la música seso la pelinaranja le otorgo un beso en los labios.

-¡Ahora sí, que tal esta canción para que muevan esos culitos bonitos señores!- grito Matsumoto subiendo el volumen a la canción de "_la macarena" _

-¡Matsumoto! ¡Deja el micrófono ahora!- vocifero enojado el ojiturquesa.

-Pero Taicho, no me grite-lloriqueo. Orihime rió. Ulquiorra jaló su mano y ella volteo a verlo.

-Te amo- dijo él.

-Yo también te amo- y volvieron a besarse.

Orihime agradeció a su hermano donde quiera que estuviese, el tenia razón, siempre amo, ama y amara a ese hombre que hoy era su esposo, el destino podía tenerle cualquier cosa preparada pero ella iría hacia adelante con la frente el alto. Porque los amores de verano pueden ser eternos.

.

.

-"_Mi dulce demonio siempre estaremos juntos tenlo por seguro"-_

_._

_._

**FIN**

**Waaaa, estoy llorando de verdad, espero lo hayan disfrutado, acepto cualquier sugerencia, halago o corrección, mas no insultos ok?**

**Dejen reviews plis.**** Ahora si después de esto empezare con mi proyecto ichiruki. He estado estudiando un poco para comenzarlo ya que trata temas sobre embarazo, drama, tragedia, paternidad, maternidad y por supuesto romance, así que si les interesa me sentiría muy dichosa de que me acompañen en ese nuevo proyecto.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Hasta la próxima historia.**


End file.
